Two Of A Kind
by Ed-Wood
Summary: Set after the movie - Mort gets a housemate - a FEMALE housemate -look out for a romance very soon in the future - next chapter actually. Actually, romance is in full swing right about now.
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer - I do not own the super cute Mort Rainey, or any other stuff. Although, I do plan on owing him when he comes out on DVD! *Sigh*  
  
Hi there! Well, this is my first attempt at a Secret Window fanfic - or any other - besides my Benny and Joon one (for that matter). So I'll try my hardest not to be too crap. OK? So please be kind!!! - I'm very fragile!  
  
For any people who read my Benny and Joon story - I WILL finish it . . . eventually. I've got serious writers block at the moment, but I will definitely finish it sometime soon! Also - it will require effort so not to be a serious anti-climax after building up to it for the last 11 chapters!  
  
Ok, my Secret Window story *gulp* here it goes . . .  
  
~:~:~:  
  
Lilly extracted a slightly crumpled piece of paper from the glove compartment of her lime green Volkswagen, pulling over to the side of the road to inspect it more carefully. Tashmore Lake. She looked up though her windscreen to see the giant weathered wrought iron sign - TASHMORE LAKE. 'Well, I guess this must be it' she thought with a small sigh of relief.  
  
Lilly Fairbanks had just undergone a painful break-up with her fiancee of two years. Gradually over time, it seemed they had simply drifted apart. It broke her heart nonetheless. Oh yeah, the fact that Thomas had been screwing his new secretary on the side may have played a teensie weensie part in the matter. But only a small part - of course! Lilly just couldn't believe it when she had walked in on them one day - she had come to meet him for lunch as a surprise. And a surprise is what she got.  
  
She decided to move out. There were just too many painful memories for to remain, even in the same city as him - but she was not ready to live alone just yet. This is why she had decided to answer the ad in the paper advertising for a roommate in the beautiful town of Tashmore Lake.  
  
She drove slowly through the town, taking in the beautiful scenery. 'What a beautiful place' she thought, her eyes lighting up with delight. She scanned the street for a vacant parking spot . . . 'ah, there we go' she smiled to herself while easing the car into the space. Grabbing her handbag from the back seat, she climbed out and strode inside the general store. The door opened with a ring. "Hello" the woman behind the counter called out cheerfully. "Hi" Lilly called back in a warm tone. Lilly approached the counter, removing her wallet from her bag. "One packet of . . . those please" she said, pointing to a packet of cigarettes on the back wall. She then paused as the woman turned to retrieve the cigarettes. "Anything else deary" the woman inquired, "oh yes, could you please give me some directions?" Lilly asked while fishing around in her handbag for the paper. Coming across it, she handed it to the woman. The woman scanned it thoughtfully before pausing. Pale, she shoved the paper back at Lilly. "Why would you possibly want to go there?! Haven't you heard the stories?!" the woman cried out melodramatically. "Well actually, I've never - " Lilly started, before being cut off by the woman who beckoned her closer. The woman dropped her voice to a mere whisper. "They say the man who lives there is a little - "the woman paused to make a "he's crazy" gesture with her hands. Continuing, "they say he murdered his wife, her lover and two other men!" Lilly attempted to stifle a mocking laugh. "It's no laughing matter Miss. I'd best stay away from there if I were you!" The woman snapped angrily. Just as Lilly was about to leave, the woman heaved a great sigh, and called her back to give her the directions. "Just promise me, you'll be careful Miss" the woman said quietly. 'Aww, the poor old thing - she really believes this stuff!' To make the woman feel better, Lilly nodded solemnly, raising her right hand as if giving an oath.  
  
As Lilly drove according to the woman's directions, she couldn't help thinking - 'I bet that woman is crazier than this guy - even if he WAS an ax murderer of whatever. Geez! How crazy could he be? The ad says he's a writer who simply wishes to have a friendly, quiet, tidy person to share a beautiful lakeside cabin with. Nothing crazy about that - well, except the fact he would prefer a person who likes corn. Corn? Hmmm, nothing wrong with a man with a corn fetish. Nothing at all . . . It's actually kinda cute . . .'  
  
She wondered what he would look like. Was he a short, bald little man with a bad temper? A creepy old guy with a stuffed bird collection and a unnatural obsession with his mother - like Norman Bates evil twin? Well, he can't be too old - especially if he "murdered" all those people, right? Plus the voice on the phone sounded like a guy in his thirties. But voices can be deceiving. Ooh, I especially hope he's not one of those scary Neo Nazi Satanists with all those tattoos and piecings . . . The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got. What if those stories the woman told her were true after all?  
  
She gasped softly as she pulled into the driveway. What a beautiful place, like something from a dream! But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover - so they say. 'Please don't be a creepy psycho. Please don't be a creepy psycho. Please don't be a creepy psycho' she murmured softly as she slowly approached the front door. Bracing herself for the worst, she rang the doorbell - which wasn't so much of a bell . . . more of a buzz.  
  
To say she was pleasantly surprised was something of an understatement. The man who answered the door was one of the most handsome . . .no, strike that . . . make it - the most drop-dead gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life! Screw Thomas . . . (and that tart of a secretary). One look at this guy could make any girl forget about any other men in their lives. And the cherry on top? He appeared to be incredibly funny, charming and polite - so much for the psycho idea!  
  
"Hello, my name's Lilly Fairbanks, we spoke briefly on the phone . . ." He smiled warmly 'wow, what perfect teeth!' she couldn't help thinking. "Oh but of course! Hi, I'm Mort Rainey. Please - come in!" He gentlemanly ushered her inside. "What a lovely place you've got! The view must be wonderful!" Lilly exclaimed in wonderment. "Why thank you Miss Fairbanks, and yes - the view is very beautiful. You know - I've had that ad in the newspapers for over a month - and you are the first, and only one to have answered it!" He exclaimed with a sad smile. Lilly looked at him. "My goodness, I couldn't possibly see why." She told him truthfully. "Would you like me to show you around the place?" he asked, shaking off the previous look of melancholy. Lilly nodded and followed him around the house like a loyal little puppy dog.  
  
After the tour was complete, he ushered her to sit down. "so, what do you think?" He asked, fearing the worst. "I love it!" she replied brightly. "Well in that case - " he paused, kneeling down on one knee as if ready to propose. He took Lilly's hand in his left, and held out a key in his right outstretched hand "Miss Lilly Fairbanks, will you take this key and make me the *happiest* man in Tashmore Lake?" he asked with playful seriousness. Lilly smiled broadly. She could tell living here, with this man, would certainly be a memorable experience. "I do" she replied with a laugh, accepting the key graciously. He stood up and shook her hand. "Well welcome aboard Missy!" He said cheerfully. "When will you be able to move in?" Lilly looked at her watch "Uh, how about . . . right now? My bags are in the boot."  
  
"That would be just peachy!" he replied, smiling with those perfect teeth of his. As they wandered out to her car, he casually inquired "how do you feel about corn?"  
  
~:~:~:  
  
OK, I hope that was all right. Gosh I love this movie - I got to see it again yesterday. You lucky people over seas - I bet its available on DVD already over there! I'm soo jealous! Please consider reviewing - feedback is always a good thing - especially when its NICE feedback - wink-wink. OK, so you know what to do *points down at button* Thanks all!  
  
Oh, just curious, but does anyone know when "J.M.Barrie's Neverland" will be released? Ta! 


	2. One Sexy Bastard

Hey everyone! Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story so far! A couple more would be nice, but hey, I'll take what I can get. "Before Night Falls" was on the other night. I have a question, or poll - if you will. When you see him in BNF - Do you find Johnny in drag: a) Slightly creepy/disturbing to watch  
b) Funny  
OR  
c) Surprisingly hot nonetheless? Oh, and doesn't it suck that he's only in approx. 4 or 5 scenes? But he does play 2 characters - so that's kinda cool. Oh, anyway, what was I . . . oh yeah -  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the delectable Mr. Depp or any of the spiffy characters he plays (unfortunately) : (  
  
OK, let's get the spaghetti in the machine - here is chappie numero dos ('2' for those not attempting to learn Spanish) *emphasis on "attempting". . .*  
  
Oh, and for SnuffyLives88 (or anyone who may be wondering) This is AFTER he gets his braces taken off, and I think I might let his hair get a little disheveled again. Ta!  
  
~:~:~:  
  
Lilly had arrived at Morton Rainey's lakeside cabin a little after lunch time. It had taken a few hours to get her new room organized and her belongings put in place. As she strolled downstairs, the sweet smell of chocolate wafted past her nostrils. It appeared that Mort had prepared a nice hot cup of steaming cocoa. How sweet! 'I think I'm going to like it here' she thought with a satisfied smile. Who needs Thomas when you have this guy? I bet he doesn't screw around, and get drunk with his friends and . . . No, don't think about him anymore.  
  
"Hey, I made you some hot cocoa, thought you could do with some warming up" Mort said, passing Lilly the puppy dog printed coffee mug as she reached the bottom of the staircase. "Thanks very much Mr. Rainey" she replied gratefully. "I think we're past that. Call me Mort, or Mr. hunk-of-spunk, or even Mr. Stench - ANYTHING but Mr. Rainey! Too formal." he shook his head in mock disbelief. "Can I call you my powder-monkey, or sugarbutt?" Mort asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes "I think Lilly will do . . .for now" she replied with a coy smile.  
  
Together they sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Oh, hang on, I better get some wood" Mort leaped up and trotted out the door. A few minutes later came back with an armful of firewood. Lilly immediately got up to help relieve him of the wood. "It's all right. I've got it." Lilly nodded and shut the door behind him. Within a few minutes the fireplace had awoken and began to roar heartily. Flopping down on the couch once again, they continued to drink their now luke-warm cocoa. Lilly looked closely at her new house mate, examining him. Blondish-brown hair which was slightly unkempt, thin wire framed glasses, and his eyes - beautiful brown eyes which seemed to hint at events of suffering or sadness in his life. And those lips . . . "Have I got something in my teeth? Or is there something interesting going on in there?" Mort asked, quirking an eyebrow, completely shattering Lilly's train of thought. 'Oh God, have I been staring all this time?' "Oh, oh no. I'm sorry" Lilly stammered, turning her gaze to the floor, all while turning a deep shade of scarlet. "Ah I know - I'm one sexy bastard. I can't deny it." Mort said with a dismissive laugh. "You just couldn't help yourself. Don't feel bad - I tend to have that effect on women - it happens to me ALL the time!" Lilly turned back to him, a sly smile forming on her lips. Now it was her turn to quirk an eyebrow "Oh is that so Mr. Rainey? Or should I refer to you as Mr. hunk-of-spunk after all?" "Aye" he replied, dramatically flicking a strand of hair behind his ear. After a moments pause, the two burst out laughing. Oh goodness, she hadn't had a good laugh in a very long time.  
  
After the ice had well and truly broken, the two started to become a little more well aquatinted. "You know when I was asking for directions here, I met a woman who was under the crazy impression that you are a psychotic ax murderer or something! Isn't that hilariously absurd?!" Lilly said with a laugh. Mort stared back at her intensely - but with a small lop-sided grin on his face "what makes you so sure that I'm not?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Lilly stopped laughing for a moment and stared back at him with the same intensity. "Well . . . even if you WERE an ax murderer, I would still rather live here, than spend another SINGLE moment with Thomas!" The word "Thomas" was uttered with a tone of total disdain. "I don't mean to pry, but who is this Thomas guy?" Mort asked carefully. "Oh, he was my fiancé for two years - that is, until I caught him screwing his secretary! I just couldn't believe it! I noticed we had been slowly drifting apart, but I continued to stand by him - even as his drinking problem became worse, even when he - " she paused to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Is there anything I can get for you?" He inquired, starting to get up, Lilly looked up at him "No, I'm fine. Sorry - I guess I'm just a little tired and emotional at the moment. You're probably starting to regret letting me move in with you. Aren't you" Lilly uttered sadly, turning away, ashamed of her behavior. "No no! Not at all!" Mort smiled warmly, tenderly - yet carefully resting his hands on her slender shoulders, turning her back in his direction. "I'm glad to have you here, and I kinda know how you feel. You see, you and me - we're two of a kind. I know what it's like, how it feels to find the one you love with another . . ." he paused for a moment. Lilly knew she definitely saw something flicker in his eyes as he said this "How did you feel?' Lilly asked. Mort thought about this for a moment "well, it made me feel . . . kinda icky - no just kidding. Hmmm, I guess I felt pain . . . betrayed . . . confused . . . and bloody furious." Lilly nodded sadly, understanding his pain. "I'm not sure about you - but I think that's enough depressive talk for today." Raising his mug "here's to us - two of a kind" Lilly nodded again - this time with a determined glint in her eye - determined never to shed another tear for Thomas as long as she lived. Mort and Lilly raised their mugs in a toast and clinked them together. "So, what do you say we get some dinner ready?" With that, the pair got up and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
OK, there we go - another chapter. Hope it was alright. Yeah I know - nothing that much happened. Oh well. Always next time. Everyone catch the spiffy Once Upon A Time In Mexico reference? Yeah, I thought so. ( 


	3. Strange dreams and stilettos

Disclaimer - don't own cute Mort, Secret Window - do own Lilly - but would (obviously) rather own Mort!!!  
  
Hello all! Sorry, I've been incredibly slack on the updating front! But I wanted to finish my Benny and Joon one first - and hopefully pass my assessment tasks and tests. So, for those who have been kind enough to read/review thanks for all your time, patience - and spiffy reviews. From now on I hope to update a little more regularly.  
  
Here you are, chapter 3 . . .  
  
Ooops! I can't spell! I've come back and fixed _most_ spelling errors. Thanks L.A for pointing all my stupid mistakes out. (Damn faulty keyboard!)  
  
Oh, and if you didn't catch it - every time Mort says something like "ooh, I'm a sexy bastard - he's being sarcastic! Sorry - I'm not good at conveying stuff like that. Thanks all, cheerio!)  
  
:::  
  
After a wonderful meal of chicken and corn soup, corn on the cob, and a side of corn fritters, Lilly was  
  
all corned out. _'Whew, does this guy have a corn fetish, or what?_!' Lilly couldn't help thinking with a  
  
laugh as she sat back down on the sofa. Mort had departed to work on his writing, leaving Lilly to soak  
  
up the inviting warmth of the fire. She stifled a soft yawn _'goodness, it's later than I thought _-'and with  
  
that, unaware, drifted off to the land of nod.  
  
There was a pretty blond woman Lilly hadn't ever seen before, but she seemed so familiar . . .  
  
before Lilly could do anything, the woman dissolved to reveal . . . A man, medium build, brown hair.  
  
Lilly felt a great urge to beat the man over the head with a shovel - for some reason.  
  
Now Lilly found herself in a car. Winter. A motel. Pain.  
  
Lilly jumped out of the car and dashed into the front desk of the motel, rummaging around on the side  
  
wall, searching for . . . a key. She hopped back in the car, drove to the end of the motel, and ran to the  
  
door, shoving the key in the lock. Turning, turning, open. Open to reveal the man and woman in bed  
  
together. Lilly screamed at the pair, and was about to pull out a . . . she was interrupted as someone  
  
shook her shoulder.  
  
"Whoa!" Lilly bolted upright, finding she had fallen asleep on the couch. Mort had woken her and now  
  
crouched in front of her "Are you all right?" he asked, concern in his voice. Lilly frowned. "Huh?"  
  
Mort stood up "You were screaming. I thought you where being tortured by a crazed ax murderer or  
  
something" he said with a small laugh. Lilly brushed the hair from her face, boy she was clammy! "I, I  
  
had the weirdest dream!" Shaking her head, the stood up from the couch.  
  
:::  
  
Over the next few weeks, Lilly found herself settling in quite well. A strong friendship had forged  
  
between Mort and herself. Maybe not as "friendly" as she would like - but maybe . . . in time. Lilly had  
  
continued to have strange vivid dreams every once-in-a-while. These reoccurring dreams were . . .  
  
strange - as if they didn't really belong to her, but was witnessing someone else's. Whatever it was,  
  
they became increasingly disturbing. Lilly decided to simply shrug them off, blaming her breakup with  
  
Thomas. It was just easier that way.  
  
On the Mort Rainey front - as fore-mentioned, nothing seemed to be happening. Had Thomas sucked  
  
out all her pheromones as well, leaving a fizzled old shell? . . . God, she hoped not! Lilly had to admit,  
  
she missed the company of men, the comfort she felt being held by the man she loves . . . amongst  
  
other things. Sighing, she looked in the mirror _'well, maybe if you stopped looking like a librarian, you  
  
might get his attention'.  
  
_Mort had been working on a new book for ages - in fact, sometimes it seemed he didn't sleep at all. He  
  
would just sit there, eyes perpetually glued to the shining computer monitor. He really needed to get  
  
out a little, have some fun, relieve the stress!  
  
As Lilly was sifting through the newspaper, she came across an advertisement for a piano recital  
  
tonight at the local town hall. _'Hmm, I wonder if Mort likes classical_?'  
  
Wanting to surprise him, she crept silently up the stairs, but halted abruptly. She swore she could hear  
  
him talking to himself - in a Southern accent none-the-less! Maybe, it's just an eccentric writer's thing.  
  
Yeah, must be it. Slowly she made an about-turn, not wanting to break his train of thought.  
  
Perhaps I might check out his CD collection. See what he's into! Rock, pop, jazz, and ah yes . . .  
  
classical. Lilly smiled, liking a man with good taste in music . . . but what was this? Lilly frowned, and  
  
picked up an Enya CD from the very bottom of the stand. Examining it closely, she curiously opened  
  
the cover - revealing a small floral patterned post-it note  
  
_"Got your attention now? Don't forget to fix the washing machine and mow the lawn. Happy Birthday honey! By the way - you get your REAL present later . . . - **Amy**._  
  
"See anything interesting?" Mort asked from behind her shoulder. Lilly jumped "oh, I'm sorry, I was  
  
just looking." Mort gave her a hand-up ad looked at the CD, bursting out laughing "ah yes, the  
  
magnificence that is - Enya!" he grinned.  
  
"The reason I was looking, is . . I was er, wondering if you would, uh, with me . . . go to -" Lilly decided  
  
to give up the tongue twisters and handed Mort the piece of paper. He scanned it thoughtfully "Hmm,  
  
a repertoire including Rachmaninoff, Gershwin and Mozart? Sounds like it'd be a ball! We can leave  
  
at a quarter to eight. That all right with you?" Lilly nodded enthusiastically. "Good. It's a date then" he  
  
smiled, picking some corn up before ascending upstairs once more.  
  
Lilly beamed in anticipation _'a date?' _Lilly realized that she was carrying on like a hormonal teenager -  
  
but she couldn't help herself 'seriously, get a grip!' she cursed herself. 'But he's a real catch -  
  
intelligent, successful kind- and a real cutie!' Lilly checked her watch - 6:27pm. Whoa! So much to  
  
do - so little time! She raced to her bedroom to find something to wear. She wanted to look . . . nice -  
  
a little naughty - but mostly nice. And definitely NOT cheap! She tossed random garments onto the  
  
bed until coming across the perfect attire for the evening. A cute little black number with 1920's style  
  
fringing at the bottom. Classy. With her ebony hair swept up in a stylish bun, her little black dress and  
  
killer stilettos - only a blind man wouldn't go gaga!  
  
Mort, dressed in a smart black tuxedo and hair pulled back into a ponytail certainly would have  
  
caught the attention of the opposite sex as well - had the majority of the town's ladies not been led to  
  
believe he was a crazed murderer and all. Mort gasped softly as Lilly descended down the stairs. "Wow, my   
  
goodness! Look out Audrey Hepburn - here comes Lilly!" Lilly couldn't help but blush, replying playfully   
  
"this old thing? - Why, I only wear this  
  
when I don't care HOW I look!" Grinning, Mort gentlemanly offered his arm before leaving the house. Lilly   
  
could tell, this was going to be a night to remember.  
  
:::  
  
Hi again, hope that was all right! I actually know what I'm gonna write next time, so it won't be too long . . .  
  
Ah, blooming romance - how nice!


	4. A night to remember

_**Disclaimer**_ - I do not own highly delectable Mr. Depp OR Mort Rainey, but WILL hopefully get the dvd really soon! - Money is always helpful.

Hi everyone, long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated in a while - sooooo many tests, and assignments to do before they let you graduate! Golly! Seen some good films lately though, including - The Lady Killers - Tom Hanks is pretty cool, and I'm a huge fan of the original ad the Coen Bros. Anyone else seen anything good? Oh, and got "The good, the bad and the ugly" Clint Eastwood is so damn cool in that movie, and his poncho! sigh Is "Neverland" the next Johnny film to come out, does anyone know?  
OK, enough chitchat - here's a not so subtle chapter. I'll leave some parts to your imaginations. - This is PG after all . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the pair approached the hall, the buzz of excited people could be heard. However, as they crossed the  
  
threshold, all conversation stopped immediately. Lilly looked inquisitively at Mort, whose face remained  
  
pleasantly nonchalant. "Why hello all. Don't let me stop you" he called out to the crowd mockingly. Mort  
  
turned to Lilly, whispering aside "they're all a little bit bonkers Don't let them bother you". The crowd  
  
immediately turned back and resumed their conversations. There was 10 minutes before the concert was  
  
to start. Mort bought the tickets while Lilly stood by the plastic topiary tree in the corner, noticing the  
  
distinct dirty glances thrown in Mort's direction. The woman who had given Lilly directions all those weeks  
  
ago, saw Lilly and waddled over. The material of her cinnamon evening dress made distracting 'shhhh' noises  
  
as she moved. "What are you doing with HIM?" she demanded, gesturing towards Mort ever-so subtly. Lilly  
  
sighed inwardly "not to be rude, but I really don't understand what all the fuss is all about. Mort Rainey is a  
  
wonderful man. Intelligent, funny, devastatingly handsome . . ." Lilly blushed, 'whoops, a little too much  
  
drooling there'. Lilly cleared her throat "he may be a little _eccentric _now and then, but not a -" she dropped  
  
her voice "bloody ax murderer, or whatever the hell you and the rest of these people may believe. So why  
  
don't you keep your half-witted rumors to yourself. Now scoot!" Lilly shooed the woman away. The woman  
  
huffed loudly and started muttering to herself, things like "don't say I didn't warn you" and the sort.

Mort returned with two glasses of fine white wine, and handed Lilly a deep red rose.

Arm in arm they strolled leisurely towards their seats and sat down, discussing their favourite composers. At  
  
8 o'clock sharp, the lights dimmed, and the pianist approached the highly polished piano in his crisp black  
  
tuxedo. For the next two hours, he held the audience in divine rapture, mesmerizing them with his supreme  
  
virtuosity and showmanship. Lilly's heart began to flutter as Mort placed his hand gently on her knee. Slowly  
  
his fingers wandered about her leg, drawing circular shapes as they moved higher and higher towards her  
  
thigh. Lilly gulped softly and turned towards him "I-" she began, in a near silent whisper, but was interrupted  
  
abruptly with a harsh "shhh!" from an old woman behind them. Although it was very dark, Lilly detected an  
  
amused smile on Mort's lips. Finally, Mort's fingers came in contact with Lilly's. For the rest of the concert  
  
they sat there, fingers entwined. Like a perfect couple in love. Lilly felt like singing!

As they walked back to the car, Mort halted Lilly "Would you find it completely inappropriate if I were to kiss  
  
you right here and now?" Mort inquired playfully in a mock British accent. Lilly bit her lip, "well Mr. Rainey,  
  
can't say I'd complain if you did!" she grinned. Nodding slowly, as if taking this information for serious  
  
consideration, he without warning, swept Lilly off her feet, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. "Wow,  
  
my goodness! Look out Don Juan, here's Morton Rainey!" Lilly whispered out of breath. Mort appeared  
  
rather pleased with this comparison. "I guess we'd better be getting home - but this - to be continued" Mort  
  
said with a wink.

Mort gazed intensely at Lilly as they entered the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him without turning  
  
around. Lilly was about to say something, but Mort coolly started towards the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee.  
  
'_Is that it_?' She asked herself '_as far as this will go? Playful flirting_?' "Want one?" Mort called out. After a  
  
moments pause, "um, no thanks" she replied absently.

With that, she languidly ascended the steps. Lilly sat on the edge of her bed, desperately wondering if she  
  
had done anything, or _hadn't_ done something. _Was he blind, did he not get the hint? Anyway, who seriously  
  
drinks coffee before going to bed?_

Lilly sighed and started to remove her jewelry and shoes - which had begun (hours ago) to kill her feet. '_Oh  
  
well, I had a lovely night. Best to leave it at that I suppose._' Lilly silently reasoned. Still in her dress, she  
  
headed towards the bathroom to get rid of her makeup and undo her hair. Before reaching her destination, a  
  
hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Mort asked  
  
mischievously. Lilly blinked "bathroom: to get ready for bed" she replied darkly. Mort shook his head, and  
  
took her hand, leading her towards his room. They sat down on the bed. Carefully, he unpinned her hair,  
  
which fell in a provocative flourish over her left brow. Mort gazed into her eyes "have I told you lately how  
  
gorgeous you looked tonight?" Lilly scrunched her face into a expression of concentration "not for the last  
  
half hour" she replied, after looking down at her watch. "Remind me to tell you that a little later then" he  
  
instructed, capturing her in loving embrace . . .For Lilly, this night had definitely been one of the best in her  
  
life - a real night to remember, to cherish . . . one that was about to become even better . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

My God! How past PG does this want to get? . . . Not really, this was quite tame. Sorry, it's getting a wee bit luvey-duvey there.sigh Lucky thing!


	5. Reflections

Disclaimer - not mine, wish it was, yadda yadda yadda . . .

Hey all - or whoever is left, still reading fanfics - gee, lots of my fav writers haven't seemed to be updating much lately. My excuse is . . . ahem, WAS studying/doing the HSC - but that finished in Nov! _(all 80's and a 90 - 88.35 UAI! Soo happy!)_ The rest was just me being lazy and having supreme writer's block. I'd like to rectify that situation. I'm not sure how much will really happen in this chapter - but I swear I'll try to think of an actual plot line soon!

Oh, and HAD to mention - how damn brilliant and lovely is Finding Neverland?! I mean - WOW - it's just brilliant!!! Goooooooo Johnny!!!!! thinks - kick Jamie Foxx's butt and WIN THAT OSCAR!!!!! ahem, sorry about that.

OK, so I kinda skipped out any detail that went between the last and this chapter - I'm sure you guys can think of your own detail re: a night with Mort Rainey. Sigh Lucky girl that Lilly!!!!

Oh, also randomly - LOVED "Phantom of the Opera" - such a beautiful movie - and with great music. I don't know what those evil critics are talking about - only 80's synth music in about 2 numbers out of a 2.5 hour movie!!!! Ok, the chapter . . .

: : :

Lilly opened her eyes with a yawn, blinking rapidly in an attempt to remove the sleep from her eyes. Still half asleep,

she scanned the room. The surroundings were unfamiliar. Where was she? She bolted upright.

Her attention was caught by the sound of soft breathing, turning to find Mort lying next to her. The very handsome

Mort, who appeared to be wearing nothing but the sheet which seemed almost strategically placed just beneath his

midsection. '_OK, **now** it's coming back' _she thought with a grin. She laid her head back down on the pillow, closed her

eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of his hair. Last night was . . . nice. It had became apparent to Lilly, that writing

was not the _only_ talent of Mort Rainey!

Mort groaned softly as he twisted around to face Lilly. "Morning" he greeted sleepily, "good morning to you too" Lilly

replied brushing the hair back from Mort's eyes. _Even when disheveled . . . he looked fantastic_. Well actually, she

reasoned, disheveled on Mort is best. _Imagine what he'd look like if he brushed that mane of his_! Lilly silently giggled

at the very idea.

"What would you say to breakfast in bed?" Mort inquired, propping his elbow on the pillow. "I would say, let _me_ get it

for you" Lilly replied as she eased out of bed, pulling on her silky black slip. She turned back to her lover to kiss him

gently on his forehead.

A few moments later, she returned with a large wooden tray of corn fritters, a slice of toast and strong black coffee.

"You're an absolute angel" he told her, in a voice close to velvet. Lilly grinned. "I'm just going to take a quick shower,

OK?" she informed, waving coyly as she left the room.

The shower of steaming water was positively rejuvenating. Lilly beamed with delight as she recalled each exquisite

moment of the night before in her mind. '_I'm in love. Definitely in love. That ex-wife of his must have been a complete _

fool to leave such a wonderful guy. Well, lucky for me then! What could have possibly happened between those two?'

Lilly sure as hell wasn't going to ask anytime soon. Guys seem to be a little touchy about such things. Men - so fragile.

Lilly switched off the water and wrapped her fuzzy blue towel tightly around her. She was battling whether to hop back

into bed with Mort, or to go downstairs for breakfast. She paused outside Mort's room and heard that familiar voice -

with a Southern accent. _'Seriously, Mort - he's funny, intelligent, gentlemanly and just a generally wonderful guy. But _

WHAT is the go with the whole talking-to-himself-in-a-strange-(but nevertheless sexy) Southern-accent thing all

about?!' She backed away from the door in quiet frustration and decided to do the latter option.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and crisp white shirt, she grabbed an apple and went to sit on the front porch, gazing

out at the tranquil water. The lake was so calm, and utterly peaceful.

Lilly's reverie was shattered, however, by the shrill ringing of the telephone. "Best to let him stay in bed, at least for a

few minutes" she murmured quietly to herself.

She rushed inside and grabbed the phone. "Hello - " Lilly began, suddenly cut off by another familiar voice "Lilly, It's

Thomas . . ."

Yeah, that whole chapter was pretty much me . . .er, I mean Lilly, salivating over the totally hot Mr. Rainey aka the delectable Mr. Depp! Yeah, I hope there is some suspense or plot on the way soon! Thanks all!- R&R if you have any time - would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
